je t'aime encore
by Stephchou87
Summary: Quand après 20 ans de vie commune, Harry quitte Drago, celui ci va essayer de le récuperer. Sur la chanson de Jacques Brel: les vieux amants. Complète.


_Bien sûr, nous eûmes des orages  
Vingt ans d'amour, c'est l'amour fol  
Mille fois tu pris ton bagage  
Mille fois je pris mon envol  
Et chaque meuble se souvient  
Dans cette chambre sans berceau  
Des éclats des vieilles tempêtes  
Plus rien ne ressemblait à rien  
Tu avais perdu le goût de l'eau  
Et moi celui de la conquête  
_

Qui se doutait pour nous, mon amour ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'après 20 ans, tu serais toujours à mes côtés, et pourtant le monde entier connaît chacune de nos disputes, foutue célébrité. Mais ceux qui se souviennent le mieux de nos discordes, ce sont ces meubles de notre chambre, bien trop grande, bien trop vide. Je sais que tu aurais voulu qu'on ajoute un petit nous, mais mon passé, mon éducation ratée, on réussit à avoir raison de ton envie d'enfant, et je sais que tu en souffres, tu t'es enfermé dans une bulle, et je n'ai pas eu la force de te reconquérir, j'ai honte Harry. Honte de te faire souffrir, j'ai mal de ne pouvoir t'offrir ce rêve.

_Mais mon amour  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore tu sais je t'aime  
_

Pourtant Merlin sait comme je t'aime Harry, mon amour, toi seul a su briser ce masque qui cachait au monde l'homme que j'étais à l'intérieur, un homme honteux, un homme brisé, d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour un autre homme. Ça a été tellement dur de l'accepter Harry, je ne vivais que pour que tu réagisses à mes insultes quand nous étions étudiants, j'avais l'impression qu'au moins j'existais pour toi, que je n'étais pas seulement ce garçon noble et vaniteux que voyait la majorité de Poudlard. J'étais quelque chose pour toi, j'étais ton ennemi à défaut d'être ton amant. Chaque jour en te regardant dormir, je réalisais à quel point tu m'étais important, à quel point je t'aime.

_Moi, je sais tous tes sortilèges  
Tu sais tous mes envoûtements  
Tu m'as gardé de pièges en pièges  
Je t'ai perdu de temps en temps  
Bien sûr tu pris quelques amants  
Il fallait bien passer le temps  
Il faut bien que le corps exulte  
Finalement finalement  
Il nous fallut bien du talent  
Pour être vieux sans être adultes  
_

Bien sur, il a fallu en passer par là, des dizaines de ruptures, des centaines de disputes, des milliers d'insultes, et tout autant de retrouvailles torrides et de mots d'amour chuchotés sur l'oreiller comme pour se faire pardonner de toutes les horreurs qu'on a pu se dire.

Bien sûr tu pris quelques amants, je sais mon amour, je n'ai pas toujours été là, je n'étais pas là quand tu allais mal, et je souffrais de te voir rentrer le soir avec l'odeur d'un autre sur toi, malgré toutes mes fautes Harry, ça me faisait mal de savoir que tes amants arrivaient à te réconforter alors que moi, je ne t'apporte que malheur et déceptions…

Toi et moi, on est toujours ces gamins insouciants dont la haine est aussi profonde que notre amour, pourtant on aurait du grandir, en même temps que les années qui s'écoulent, tu es devenu Auror, je suis devenu Avocat pour me battre contre les injustices dont j'ai été victime étant petit. Alors oui, je t'ai laissé pour cette nouvelle aventure, je m'en veux.

_Oh, mon amour  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime  
_

Je regarde le soleil se lever, tu n'es pas là, tu as, sans doute, finit la nuit chez un homme que tu viens de rencontrer pour passer ta frustration sur la dispute que nous avons eu il y a quelque jours, en regardant le ciel, ce matin, j'ai eu comme une révélation, bien entendu je sais ce que je ressent pour toi, mais j'ai eu peur, ça fait plusieurs nuits que tu n'es pas rentré, et tu me manques mon amour, et si tu ne revenais pas ? Et si tu restais avec l'un d'eux ? Sans cesse, je me suis focalisé sur les images de notre bonheur, sur ton visage si paisible quand tu dors, sur tes yeux brillants quand je te fais l'amour.

Harry je t'aime reviens…

_Et plus le temps nous fait cortège  
Et plus le temps nous fait tourment  
Mais n'est-ce pas le pire piège  
Que vivre en paix pour des amants  
Bien sûr tu pleures un peu moins tôt  
Je me déchire un peu plus tard  
Nous protégeons moins nos mystères  
On laisse moins faire le hasard  
On se méfie du fil de l'eau  
Mais c'est toujours la tendre guerre _

On est allé trop loin dans cette dernière dispute, tu a réussi à me cacher tes larmes le temps de quitter notre appartement, j'ai réussi à te camoufler mon cœur une nouvelle fois brisé. Nous n'arrivions plus de cacher nos émotions, ce qui nous rend irritables. Je pensais qu'en se chamaillant, nous n'entrerons pas dans la routine des couples normaux, mais c'est bien pire que ça, nous souffrons, voilà notre quotidien... chaque geste l'un envers l'autre est un combat. Je ne veux plus de ça Harry, je veux qu'on redevienne insouciant, je veux vivre en paix, une vie à tes côtés même casanière est mieux qu'une vie sans toi, je ne sais plus me passer de toi, je crois que je n'ai jamais su. Une semaine que tu es parti, je souffre Harry, je souffre quand tu es là de te faire souffrir, je souffre quand tu es loin de me faire souffrir, je vais changer mon ange. Pour qu'on puisse vivre l'idylle qu'on mérite.

_Oh, mon amour...  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore tu sais je t'aime._

Je vais te le montrer, Mon Amour, qu'un Malefoy peut aimer, je vais te prouver qu'on peut avoir droit au bonheur ensemble. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop tard.

J'ai été voir Hermione aujourd'hui pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Apparemment tu vas bien, et ça m'a brisé le cœur. Elle l'a comprit et a posé sa toute petite main sur mon épaule, j'ai pleuré Harry, pleuré dans les bras de ta meilleure amie et curieusement je me suis senti mieux. Je vais te prouver que je peux être meilleur, je suis allé chez un collègue à moi, responsable des enfants, j'ai une liste d'enfants qu'on pourrait adopter, et j'ai prit conscience que je ne sais même pas ce que tu voudrais, une fille, un garçon ?

Une fois de plus je viens de prouver mon incompétence, ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas choisir sans toi de toute façon, alors en attendant j'ai reprit en main ma vie, je suis allé chez Hermione, pour lui parler de mes craintes, de mon enfance, des coup de bâtons, des doloris à répétition, de ma peur de te perdre… tout y est passé, et j'ai prit conscience que je veux cet enfant, pas uniquement pour te garder, parce que j'en ai envie, pour pouvoir avoir quelque chose en commun avec toi, quelqu'un qu'on pourrait aimé ensemble et en être fier.

Je veux un bébé Harry, et comme je ne peux pas l'avoir de toi, je l'aurais avec toi.

J'ai prit ma journée pour transformer notre chez nous pour accueillir ce petit bout, j'ai décoré le tout dans les tons beige, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'on choisira.

J'espère juste que tu seras aussi enthousiaste que moi.

J'ai tout prévu Harry, j'ai prit sur moi, je t'ai envoyé un hibou pour te dire que j'avais besoin de te parler, j'ai prévu le vin, le dîner, la chambre est prête, j'ai prévu autre chose avant, quelque chose que j'aurais du faire bien avant, quand je t'avais à mes côtés.

Pitié Harry vient. J'ai si peur que tu ne viennes pas. Mione m'a un peu rassuré là-dessus, je sais qu'elle t'a dit de venir, mais cette peur me paralyse.

Mes yeux fixe l'horloge depuis tout à l'heure, je me suis habillé avec soin, comme un homme pour une fois, comme l'homme de 40 ans que je suis. Je veux pourvoir te prouver que j'ai mûri enfin.

J'entends ta clé dans la serrure, tu passes la porte, Merlin que tu es beau, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, je voudrais me jeter dans tes bras, te hurler que tu m'as manqué, te faire l'amour sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Mais je reste là, figé devant une telle vision de toi. J'en perds mes moyens, je finis par reprendre consistance, j'arrive à te demander si tu veux un verre de vin. Tu acquiesces mais ne prononce toujours pas un mot.

Tes yeux sont fixés sur la porte de la nouvelle chambre, et tu me parles pour la première fois de la soirée, tes mots entrent comme une lame dans mon cœur :

« Tu sais Drago, ce n'est pas me proposer de faire chambre à part qui me fera revenir »

Mon regard se baisse, c'est fini, c'est trop tard, il faut que je parte avant de craquer devant toi. Que je parte avant de te faire du mal. Je transplane, te laissant seul chez nous.

J'arrive devant cette tombe, celle de l'homme qui m'a servit de père, caché dans un coin du parc de mon Manoir, laissé presque à l'abandon. Je crache sur la tombe de cet homme odieux qui m'a servi de modèle parentale, j'en rage contre lui, parce qu'il a eu se qu'il voulait. Toi et moi c'est bel et bien finit. J'ai trop laissé Lucius interférer dans ma vie. Je m'effondre devant le marbre noir, et je sais l'ironie de pleurer sur la stèle de celui qui m'aurait tué pour de telles effusions publiques.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là assis, les larmes coulent en torrent, d'avoir tout gâché. Le soleil se couche, la fin du jour approche, je t'aime encore Harry. Soudain je sens dans mon dos, deux bras puissants, je me blotti dans cette étreinte rassurante tout en espérant que ce soit toi mon ange. Je me laisse bercer comme le petit garçon que je n'ai jamais vraiment été. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré, au calme dans ses bras, je n'arrive à rien dire entre mes sanglots. Tu me forces à te faire face, je n'ai plus assez de prestance pour lutter. Et je te vois, tu pleures aussi, tu essuies mes larmes avec tes pouces en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je te regarde, je ne comprend plus, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Tu m'as comprit, tu me forces à lever la tête vers toi. Et tu sors un papier de ta poche et tu me murmures :

« Je veux que se soit elle. »

Je regarde vers ce bout de parchemin, je vois la fiche d'adoption d'une petite blonde aux yeux verts émeraude, Alicia. Elle est parfaite bien sûr, j'avais déjà un faible pour elle, quand je suis allé les voir à l'orphelinat, elle a à peine 8 mois, elle est magnifique. Je ne réussi pas à dire quoi que se soit, mon cœur se remet à battre si fort. Il y a un espoir alors.

Il me sert encore plus fort contre lui, et me murmure qu'il est désolé, qu'il n'avais pas comprit le calvaire que j'avais vécu, qu'il avait forcé Hermione à trahir le secret médical pour savoir pourquoi j'avais changé d'avis, qu'il était désolé de n'avoir rien vu, désolé d'avoir prit des amants, désolé de provoquer certaines de nos disputes quotidiennes. Il me sert fort contre lui et nous fait transplaner dans la chambre de bébé. Je m'accroche à lui, comme si j'avais l'impression qu'il allait encore me laisser. Ma tête enfouie dans son cou, je lui présente mes excuses aussi, pour mon manque de soutient, pour avoir fait passer mes envies et mon boulot avant lui. Et je lui dis que je l'aime, que j'ai cru mourir à chaque fois qu'il m'a quitté, que mon cœur n'est plus qu'un immense champ de ruines, qu'il est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, pour descendre plus bas vers sa clavicule. Il frissonne, je sais qu'il en a autant besoin que moi. On se dirige vers notre chambre, après un regard plein d'espoir de savoir qu'ici, bientôt des gazouillements de notre bébé se feront entendre.

Je l'embrasse partout, dévorant la moindre parcelle de peau avec une douceur presque sadique. Il est aussi ému que moi. Je m'allonge, il me regarde sans comprendre, je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour pour une fois, je veux que se soit lui.

« Non Dray, je ne veux pas que tu sois comme les autres, je n'ai jamais pu me laisser faire qu'avec toi, je ne veux pas te dominer Drago, j'aurais l'impression que toi et moi ce n'est que pour une fois, comme avec eux. »

« Harry, ne me domine pas, fais moi l'amour »

Il verse une larme, que je me fais un plaisir de lécher sur son visage d'ange, et il me fait l'amour, cette fois-là, avec une tendresse et une douceur infinie.

Et aux premiers rayons de l'aube clair, je me réveille dans ses bras, comme avant, mais en mieux, je sais que cette nuit, nous avons franchi beaucoup d'obstacles qui nous empêchaient d'être comblés.

_Oh, mon amour...  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore tu sais je t'aime._

Je vais t'aimer Harry, toi et Alicia, vous chérir jusque la fin de mes jours, et ce soir te demander en mariage. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime…


End file.
